Saw-bones Today
The proud work of several medical practitioners & researchers, Saw-bones Today is considered an info-tainment publication due to the astrology, alchemy, and holistic medicine sections. Despite this it is sworn by by many physicians. History The magazine has it's origin in three Seattle area doctors; Eric Ness, Henry Hei, and Jerek Oxtie, of Emerald City, Chinatown, and Capitol Hill respectively. Two ghouls and a human, the three would consult each other when needed on difficult cases, with each having a specialty. In 2251 the idea was raised of creating a broadside with basic medical tips on it, but after further drinking they decided on a full length magazine spread. They would gather old case notes and treatments and selected common ones, resulting in 43 pages of medical jargon and sense reading. While it initally sold well, it would prove hard to penetrate for the lay-man. One person saw the potential however, a palm & tea-leaf reader on the outskirts of Chinatown named Lao Tu Meng. He would go to Dr. Hei's office and congratulated him, before offering to help him publish regularly. Hei declined the offer, stating they only planned the single issue, and they were too busy to write steadily. Meng waved these reasons aside, pointing out they could do more to help with a periodical and he could help put it out. Hei promised to bring it up the next time he met his collegues. That meeting occured two weeks later in August of 2251 at an Emerald City Diner, with Ness and Oxtie willing to put together a sample issue. The trio would submit another 40 pages, which Meng Glee fully took and promised a quick printing. The doctors were surprised when the issue appeared at several vendors with another 20 pages added on, and even more surprised to find their words easily readable. The most surprising aspect however, was the profits, with each doctor making 200 caps. Meng told them that he added notes from his cases, which the others were tactful enough not to degrade. The group then worked out a monthly publishing cycle with Meng as editor, but unable to to remove pieces without a majority vote. As the magazine gained exposure, other medical practitioners sent letter expressing their desire to share notes. This led to the number of contributors to expand to seven, ranging from Tacoma to Vancouver, and the editors increasing to three. After several disagreements over payments, it was decided in June of 2265 that everyone would be compensated according to their contributions. The range of topics also grew to cover everything from the stages of viruses to how the phases of the moon affect your love life. The NCR's presence began to draw the attention of those in Seattle, several articles were dedicated to how to treat gunshot wounds and what can be used to deal with infections. It has also led to the magazine being found, although rarely, in California, being a souvenir of some troopers and medics. Notable Staff *Lao Tu Meng; Ghoul publisher and editor, Meng is 'trained' as a tea-leaf and palm reader. *Eric Ness; Human surgeon and contributor, Ness was one of the original founders of the magazine, though is now semi-retired, assisting only on critical cases. *Chips; a tribal shaman, Chips heard of the 'fancy city medicine' and came to Chinatown to contribute tribal remedies. Category:Cascadia Category:History Category:Groups Category:Magazines